Love Advice from Lassie
by me122334
Summary: Rare I write something with so much Lassie in it. Never the less, this is still Shules. (What more do you expect from me?) Partly just another tag to 'Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark', and partly just another Shules wedding story.


Juliet O'Hara didn't cry often. She was a cop, and cops weren't supposed to cry. At least they didn't if they wanted to look tough, and not like little girls. Juliet was plenty tough, but she was still a human. A human who's heart felt like it was being torn to shreds.

It wasn't just that Shawn had been shot. Yes, Jules had been worried sick, but he was going to be fine; Shawn always came out fine. What made tears stream down her face as Juliet sat aimlessly on the couch in the middle of her apartment was what had happened while Shawn was kidnapped. Who was she to expect that Abigail's clothes wouldn't be strewn all over Shawn's apartment? She was his girlfriend for heaven's sake! Juliet had been stupid to think that Shawn had meant it when he had said that he loved her. She had been even stupider to almost say it back.

Just as Jules started to grab another tissue, she was startled by the sound of the doorbell. In the back of her mind Juliet was maybe, kinda sorta hoping it was Shawn, but that was ridiculous; Shawn was still in the hospital.

"Carlton?" Her partner had never come by her place before, and he couldn't have picked a worse time.

"O'Hara... I was just returning your cuffs." He stumbled awkwardly, obviously noticing her bloodshot eyes and the tissue in her hand.

"Right, thanks." Juliet took the handcuffs, remembering that Carlton had borrowed them a few days ago.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, O'Hara." He started to leave, but Juliet called him back.

"Carlton?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come in for a little bit? I just need someone to talk to." She knew her partner probably wasn't the best confidante, but there wasn't really anyone else she could turn to.

"Sure." Carlton stepped through the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable.

They sat down on the as Juliet explained what was on her mind. "So you know how Shawn called when he was at the gas station?" She started, "Well at the end of the call he told me that..." Juliet hesitated for a moment, "he told me that he loved me."

"Aah, I see what your getting at here." Carlton said.

"You do?"

"Of course. Spencer's in love with you, but you don't know how how to break it to him that you don't want to be with a selfish man-child." He stated simply.

"No! Carlton, that's not it at all." Juliet knew now that this definitely hadn't been a good idea, but she couldn't just leave her partner hanging. "It's sort of the other way around. He actually told me he loved me because he was pretending I was Abigail."

"Wait, so your in love with Spencer?" Lassiter asked incredulously.

"I don't know Carlton," Jules buried her face in her hands. "It's complicated."

"Let me give you a little bit of advice, O'Hara." The head detective offered.

"Sure."

"This heartbreak is good."

"What?" Juliet knew Carlton wasn't the most shiny, happy person, but she hadn't expected something as dark as that!

"This heartbreak is good," he repeated, "because when Spencer whisks his girlfriend off to some remote island to marry her, you'll at least be prepared."

"Wow, thank you for that wonderful advice." Jules muttered sarcastically.

"Glad I could help." And with that he patted O'Hara's shoulder and left.

Juliet slumped back onto the couch feeling more heartbroken than ever. Maybe Carlton was right. Maybe she just needed to accept the fact that she and Shawn would never be together.

**5 years later:**

"You were right!" Carlton heard the bright sing-songy voice of his former partner behind him.

"Right about what?" He said, turning around. Juliet was easily the third most stunning person there in her beautiful wedding dress, right behind Carlton and his Marlowe.

"That night all those years ago, after Shawn was shot. You told me that the heartbreak was good." She explained. "It was. Because without it none of this would be nearly as special."

"I was wrong." Carlton could see that Juliet was a little taken aback by this comment; it wasn't everyday he admitted he was wrong, especially when someone had just told him he was right. "That heartbreak wasn't good. It's terrible that two people have to go through so much pain, especially when there's so much love between them."

"Hello M'dear," Shawn appeared next to his new wife before she could respond. "Hello grumpy Chief Lassie."

"Spencer." Carlton nodded to the man-child.

"Which one?" Juliet asked, clearly pleased that she could say that now.

"Fine." Carlton muttered. "Hello Shawn."

"Hello Carly. What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Juliet said, sharing a secretive smile with Lassiter.

"Oh c'mon, you know I hate being kept in the dark!" Shawn complained.

"We were just talking about how much I love you." Jules smiled affectionately at her husband.

"I'm okay with that." Spencer grinned, planting a soft kiss on Juliet's lips.

Carlton couldn't help smiling too. Sometimes joy came from just watching people you care about so much so happy.


End file.
